


May 6, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell wrapped around her wrists.





	May 6, 2004

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell wrapped around her wrists and she remembered her smile as he lost his voice during a sermon marathon recently before she turned to the territorial Smallville creature she almost battled.

THE END


End file.
